narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ogoniasta Bestia
thumb|400px|Ogoniaste Demony i ich Jinchūriki Ogoniaste bestie Ogoniaste bestie (jap. 尾獣, bijū?) – dziewięć masywnych skupisk czakry zamkniętych w postaci ogromnych zwierząt o różnej liczbie ogonów (od jednego do dziewięciu) funkcjonujących jako broń masowej zagłady w mandze i anime Naruto. Opis Pierwszemu Hokage udało się przejąć kontrolę nad kilkoma z nich. Chcąc wyważyć siły pięciu wielkich państw ninja rozpoczął rozmowy z nimi i każdemu z nich przydzielił jedną bestię. Organizacja znana jako Akatsuki usiłuje schwytać wszystkie bestie i wykorzystać ich siłę do zaburzenia porządku na świecie. Nie wiadomo, czy siła bestii jest wprost proporcjonalna do liczby posiadanych przez niego ogonów (bestia o jednym ogonie jest najsłabsza, a o dziewięciu – najsilniejsza), ponieważ Deidara stwierdził, że Gaara (który nosił w sobie teoretycznie najsłabszego z bijū) był silniejszy od któregoś z poprzednich Jinchūriki (jap. 人柱力, jinchūriki? nosiciel bestii, dosł. moc ludzkiego poświęcenia). W porównaniu do ludzi posiadają one ogromne ilości czakry, z których Jinchūriki może nauczyć się korzystać. Bestia i jego nosiciel są współzależni: bestia umiera, jeśli zginie jego nosiciel; z drugiej strony nosiciel również umiera, gdy zostanie oddzielony od bestii. Ichibi *Nazwa: Shukaku o jednym ogonie (jap. 一尾の守鶴, Ichibi no Shukaku) lub Shukaku z Piasku (jap. 砂の守鶴, Suna no Shukaku?) *Postać: jenot - Jinchūriki: Gaara *Specjalne zdolności: kontrola nad piaskiem i wiatrem *Seiyu: Hiroshi Iwasaki Pustynna bestia przypominająca jenota. Został zapieczętowany przez Chiyo w nowo narodzonym Gaarze na polecenie ojca, czwartego Kazekage. Miał być tajną bronią Suny, która wbrew oczekiwaniom Kage, nie była łatwa do kontrolowania. Nibi *Nazwa: Nekomata o dwóch ogonach (jap. 二尾の貓又, Nibi no Nekomata?) *Postać: nekomata (kot) *Jinchūriki: Yugito Nii *Specjalne zdolności: zianie ogniem, kontrola nad duszami zmarłych ludzi jak i mrocznymi bestiami Bestia przybierająca postać ognistego kota o dwóch ogonach nazywany również „żyjącym duchem”. Jego nosicielka - Yugito Nii z Kumogakure potrafi w pełni się w niego zamienić. Sanbi *Nazwa: Isonade o trzech ogonach (jap. 三尾の磯撫, Sanbi no Isonade?) *Postać: żółw *Jinchūriki: dawniej Yagura *Specjalne zdolności: władza nad żywiołem wody Bestia przypominająca wyglądem żółwia. Do jego złapania wyznaczono Deidarę i Tobiego. Jego nosicielem był Czwarty Mizukage. Sanbi zdołał się uwolnić tym samym zabijając swego nosiciela. Yonbi *Nazwa: Sokō o czterech ogonach (jap. 四尾の鼠鮫, Yonbi no Sokō?). *Postać: małpa *Jinchūriki: Rōshi – shinobi z Iwa. Schwytany przez Kisame. W czasie walki Kisame musiał zmierzyć się z nowym elementem lawy (jap. 熔遁, youton?) powstałym z połączenia żywiołu ziemi (jap. 土遁, doton?) i żywiołu ognia (jap. 火遁, katon?) Sam Kisame uznał walkę z jego Jinchūriki jako jedną ze swoich najtrudniejszych. Gobi *Nazwa: (五尾のイルカ馬 ) Gobi no Irukauma *Postać: Koń z głową delfina *Jinchūriki: Han - shinobi z Iwagakure Gobi jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym złapanym demonem schwytanym przez Akatsuki. Bestia przypominała białego, futrzastego konia z delfią głową. Rokubi Rokubi – to demon wyglądający jak sześcioogoniasty ślimak. Jego nosicielem był Utakata, shinobi z Wioski Mgły. Jego debiutem był występ w anime (w tak zwanych filerach), gdzie razem ze swoim nosicielem, Utakatą, zatrzymał wybuch zakazanego jutsu w plecach Hotaru. Później Utakata został schwytany przez Paina, a Rokubi zapieczętowany przez całą organizacje – Akatsuki. Główną mocą Rokubi jest to, że potrafi rozprzestrzeniać się po ziemi – dowodem jest „pokaz” tej mocy w anime gdy ratuje Hotaru przed zakazanym jutsu (dokładniej przed jego wybuchem). Demon ten występuje tylko przez krótki czas w anime dlatego nie wiemy o nim zbyt wiele. Z jego mocy została pokazana tylko ta z rozprzestrzenianiem – co nawet nie jest wystarczająco pokazane aby powiedzieć o niej więcej. Tak jak pozostałych złapanych 7 demonów, Rokubi już raczej nigdy nie wystąpi w Naruto. Nanabi *Nazwa: Kabutomushi o siedmiu ogonach (jap. 七尾のカブトムシ, Nanabi no Kabutomushi). Postać, zapieczętowany w Fū z wioski ukrytej pod wodospadem. Wygląda on jak olbrzymi, niebieski latający żuk, z sześcioma ogonami które przypominają zielone skrzydełka owada, razem z siódmym ogonem, wyrastają one z odwłoku tego stworzenia. Zostało ono schwytane, a jego moc przeniesiona i zapieczętowana przez Akatsuki. Hachibi *Nazwa: „Osiem ogonów” (jap. 八尾, Hachibi?) *Postać: ośmiornica o głowie wołu. *Jinchūriki: Killer B (jap. キラービー, Kirā Bī?), shinobi z Kumo. Killer Bee to jeden z dwóch Jinchūriki, który w pełni kontroluje swojego demona. Dobór słów bestii wskazuje na dużą zażyłość. Przypomina połączenie woła i ośmiornicy. Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych bestii. Kyūbi *Nazwa: Dziewięcioogoniasty lis kataklizmu (jap. 九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko?) lub krótko: „Dziewięć ogonów” (jap. 九尾, Kyūbi?). *Postać: lis. *Jinchūriki: Naruto Uzumaki (dawniej jego matka Kushina Uzumaki oraz Mito Uzumaki ), Sora (część chakry, tylko w anime). *Specjalne zdolności: nieskończone ilości czakry, wielka siła, władza nad żywiołem ognia. Najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich bestii – machnięciem ogona niszczył góry i powodował trzęsienia ziemi. Po zaatakowaniu Konohy, Czwarty Hokage zapieczętował go w swoim nowo narodzonym synu Naruto by ratować wioskę, za pomocą techniki Hakke Fuuin poświęcając przy tym swoje życie. Bestia jest bystra i wymowna, ma ciętą, sadystyczną osobowość, poczucie sprawiedliwości i odrobinę honoru. Jego celem jest odnalezienie i zabicie Madary Uchiha, który kontrolował go i wykorzystał podczas walki z pierwszym Hokage. Zachowanie Kyūbiego wskazuje na to, że boi się Madary, jednak darzy go szacunkiem. Jūbi Jūbi - dziesięcioogoniasta bestia jest protoplastą i źródłem wszystkich demonów. W okresie gdy nie było jeszcze shinobi terroryzował świat siejąc śmierć i cierpienie. Sprzeciwił się temu Rikudou Sennin który postanowił go pokonać. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek nie widząc innego rozwiązania zapieczętował go w sobie stając się tym samym pierwszym Jinchūriki. Była to jedyna szansa aby okiełznać demona. Wiedział jednak, że istota tak potężna po jego śmierci wydostanie się z powrotem i powróci do siania śmierci na ziemi, dlatego pod koniec swojego życia użył całej pozostałej mu siły i podzielił dziesięcioogoniastego na dziewięć mniejszych części. Puste ciało natomiast wysłał w niebo używając techniki Chibaku Tensei gdzie nie mogło dosięgnąć swojej mocy- tak powstał księżyc. O jego wyglądzie niewiele na razie wiadomo (prawdopodobnie dowiemy się w finałowej walce), widzimy tylko jego cień. Wygląda na najbardziej humanoidalnego ze wszystkich Bijū. Ma jedno oko które intryguje ponieważ wygląda jak połączenie Rinnegana z Sharinganem, nie wiadomo czy z powodu połączenia z Rikudou Saninem czy będzie to inna koneksja. Najpewniej Gedo Mazo to jego ciało. Tobi chce złapać wszystkie demony aby znów je połączyć wskrzeszając tym samym Jūbiego. Następnie chce zapieczętować go w sobie stając się jego Jinchūriki. Chce przez to zdobyć tak wielką moc aby zamknąć w genjutsu wszystkich ludzi na ziemi tworząc utopijny świat bez wojen, głodu i bólu przepełniony na wpół świadomymi cieniami ludzi. Ciekawostki *Kisame Hoshigaki i Obecny Raikage są często nazywani bezogoniastymi bestiami ze względu na pokłady czakry porównywalne do Bijū. *Tylko pięć osób miało pełną kontrolę nad demonami. Są to Madara Uchiha (poprzez swój Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan), Hashirama Senju (poprzez swój element drewna) oraz trzech Jinchūriki: Yagura, Killer B i Naruto. *W filmie kinowym Naruto Bonds, jest ukazany zero ogoniasty demon jednak, nie zalicza się do demonów powstałych z Jūbiego. Kategoria:Demony